


天方夜谭/You Wish!

by Sawa_G



Series: PEREGRINATION [4]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 00:30:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21437227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sawa_G/pseuds/Sawa_G
Summary: *拉达中心，内含巴连潘姐和二爷*男子大学生日常+与社会人的土味尬聊*现代系列冥界支线
Relationships: Gemini Kanon & Wyvern Rhadamanthys, Wyvern Rhadamanthys & Harpy Valentine, Wyvern Rhadamanthys & Pandora
Series: PEREGRINATION [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545115
Kudos: 1





	天方夜谭/You Wish!

阔别学校生活半年有余，拉达曼提斯赶在复活节假期的尾巴重回公寓。他鼓捣两下手里的钥匙串，有一会儿才一一回忆起它们分别的功能：大一点的钥匙是公寓楼正门的，最小的那把能打开他的房间，除此之外还有导师办公室和实验室的备用钥匙各一把，那是拉达曼提斯中断学业前——或者说明白一点，在他莫名其妙消失不见之前——负责临时保管的，因为他总是先于所有人到达又晚于所有人离开。  
拉达曼提斯心里想着要尽早归还钥匙，边走进公寓，一进门便看见许久不见的同学正在客厅和女朋友调情——对了，他那时之所以喜欢早出晚归，把时间交代在教学楼、图书馆和实验室，就是因为这位同学的表现总是过于显眼。他进门时的声响淹没在震耳欲聋的电视节目声里，可同学仍旧察觉到了，头也不回地叫了个不属于拉达曼提斯的名字，显然是把他错认成了别人，直到拉达曼提斯开口表明身份，才见了鬼一样地瞪着眼转头，惊讶间一屁股坐上遥控器，电视屏幕“啪”地一声黑掉，整个空间里只剩下他那一声惊叫的回音。  
“拉达曼提斯？！老天爷，真的是拉达曼提斯！”同学的表情让拉达曼提斯觉得自己是一只行走的ET，不得不费尽心思地和语言不通的10岁男孩解释来历。他轻描淡写地意图摆脱追问，敷衍地为自己的突然消失找了个“遇到急事”的理由。  
“但事情都已经解决了。”拉达曼提斯补充道，以防同学继续热心肠地询问用不用帮忙。在结束话题这件事上，他有十足的把握做到最好，这话一出，果然同学耸了耸肩不再紧追不舍。  
“好吧，总而言之，欢迎你回来。”同学耸了耸肩，给他让开路，顺势示意靠在沙发边的女生，“海蒂，我女朋友。”

走在去往教学楼的路上，拉达曼提斯瞥过两旁正抽芽生长的树木，暗自感慨世界的变化真大。比如他离开前的校园还是一片活力四射，现在则哪里都是期末考试的安静氛围；再比如说，虽然他完全不记得曾有过几面之缘的同学女朋友长相如何，但至少清楚地知道她绝对不叫“海蒂”。  
他看了眼时间，距离考试还有几个小时，也许可以去图书馆再最后翻一遍书。拉达曼提斯无故缺勤了几乎一整个学期，补交的事假证明从学院一层层上报审核，总算让教务办公室的主管老师松口，准许他参加考试，但出席率仍然会算进平时成绩。  
“这是绝无仅有的破例，不要出去声张。”教务老师把学生证还给拉达曼提斯，叮嘱道，“你可以回去复习了，祝你好运。”  
拉达曼提斯并不担心会不及格，虽然扣掉所有的平时成绩，考试的容错率变得很低，但得益于他扎实的基础、敏捷的头脑和高效的方法，要在短时间内捡起知识是水到渠成，并不困难。他像每一个优秀的大学生那样有着良好的自我管理能力，制定好一整套复习计划后就按部就班地执行下去，稳稳当当的表现看得同住一栋公寓的同学目瞪口呆。  
同学所在的专业没有考试，早早结束课题开始了假期。拉达曼提斯早晨和他一起出门的时候，收到考试结束后的派对邀请，然而他略一思索，表示自己恐怕没有时间参加。  
“我要准备去德国的交换，也许一等成绩出来就走。”拉达曼提斯答说。这还是他早在学期初就申请通过的项目，也是他必须获得这一学期期末成绩的理由。本来也不是非去不可，但潘多拉小姐在那份事假证明上出力不少，让拉达曼提斯觉得刚好能趁此机会去当面表达感谢。

但拉达曼提斯仍然百忙之中抽空参加了派对，一帮本科三年级的毕业生事实上都不清闲，就连成日陪女友逛街看电影的同学也在报社找了份兼职，若是表现得好，估计毕业后就能直接转正。谈起以后谈起未来，多少都喝了两口酒精饮料的大学生一个劲儿地上头，竟还有人干脆地抬袖抹起眼泪来。拉达曼提斯看不下去这种气氛，拿着他的小瓶苏打水悄悄离场，一个人沿着四下无人的马路走回公寓，驻足在门外看了两眼剑桥的夜空：月明星稀。  
他忽然想起了冥界，从黄泉比良坂到朱迪加的风景像是黄粱一梦，而圣战则仿若早已远去了一万年，唯独天猛星冥衣表面幽深的色泽在记忆里横出一道巨大的天堑，这边是神祇、争斗与死亡，那边却是钢笔、试卷与实验器材。他像是一个剥离出全部世界的存在，无论哪边看在眼里都像是蒙上一层烟雾的假象。他最后的记忆理应停留在死亡，活着本就足够不可思议，未来自然也虚幻如伦敦的阴雨天一样捉摸不准。  
拉达曼提斯不太喜欢阴雨天。他出发的日子不巧正赶上一场春末的绵绵细雨，到机场的时候虽一滴雨水都没沾到衣角，但湿气已经从四面八方包围了他。他收起伞跺了跺脚，把鞋底的泥泞尽可能留在室外，就在这时，拉达曼提斯忽然从熙熙攘攘向外走的人群里发现一个熟悉的身影。  
是巴连达因。  
在此之前，他时而想象过与“那一个世界”的过去重逢的场景。他想过，倘若曾经的上司、战友或者下属换下冥衣，一身衬衫牛仔裤地站在自己面前，也许他会完全认不出来。但拉达曼提斯此刻遭遇了现实，他发现自己完全想错了。曾经的天哭星冥斗士如他所想般穿着衬衫和牛仔裤，肩上斜斜挂了一个背包，靠在不起眼的角落里低头查看机票和证件，和每一个刚刚落地出站的旅客别无二致，塞进人潮里就能立刻隐形。可拉达曼提斯还是发现他了。  
但率先出声的却是察觉出这道视线的巴连达因，他抬头看过来的时候眉头紧皱，但当他看清对方，神情立刻由警惕变作了诧异。  
“……拉达曼提斯大人？”  
“你可以不必那样称呼我。”  
“抱歉。没想到会在这里遇见，您怎么在……您正要离开吗？”巴连达因闻言撤去了尊称，但保留了敬语。  
拉达曼提斯点头，直言他的目的地是德国。  
“我是过来，嗯……算是探望亲戚。”巴连达因收起机票，在对方提问前主动解释了自己的行程，“是很久没有过联系的远房亲属，有一些事需要他们帮忙。”  
巴连达因要在伦敦停留数日，但拉达曼提斯这一次显然没机会尽地主之谊。双方的谈话就到这里告一段落，他们都还赶时间，没办法坐下来好好闲聊，也许下回，拉达曼提斯可以得空与曾并肩作战的下属共进一杯红茶，不仅是他与巴连达因，还可以叫上巴比隆和西路费多他们，不通知任何米诺斯或艾亚哥斯手底下的人，单独地举办一次天猛星军团的茶话会。他也确实如此承诺了，临分别的时候，巴连达因回以一个轻抿起来的微笑：“那真是令人期待。”  
“我认为保持联络是很重要的一环，你觉得呢，巴连达因？”拉达曼提斯转身目送巴连达因走向出口，忽地开口叫住了他，在对方回头的时候又说，“当然，如果你不介意。”  
天哭星愣了一下，过了两秒才反应过来，松了口气般轻叹一声，总算露出了自两人碰面以来最为轻巧的表情。  
“当然不介意。等到住址确定下来，我立刻通知您。”  
拉达曼提斯点头挥手，提醒一句“外面在下雨”，看着巴连达因的背影消失在人群里，也朝着海关和安检口走去。

德国的天气没有比英国好上多少，但至少不再整日整夜没完没了地下雨。拉达曼提斯花了一个星期适应与故乡不同的大陆性气候，并渐渐改掉了雨伞不离手的习惯，又随着天气转热，他出门必备的道具变成了一顶棒球帽。  
海德堡是一座与剑桥相仿的大学城，街头巷尾游走的多是学生教授，每走过一个街口就能看见一所研究院。他到的时候还在暑假期间，城市里有些冷清，不少店铺都暂停营业。拉达曼提斯从超市采购完生活用品，拎着两个沉甸甸的大袋子逛了半条街，才在一个家庭餐馆里解决了晚餐。等他再提着袋子长途跋涉回到住处，明亮的上弦月已经高挂天顶。  
他没能申请到单独宿舍，因此留学期间不得不与他人共享房间，好在室友看起来稳重靠谱也不难相处，两人的初次见面相当愉快。采购回来的时候，室友正在厨房洗盘子，那个有点洁癖到龟毛的德国人不允许任何一滴水珠残留在流理台上，一定要用抹布仔细地擦拭一遍。他看见拉达曼提斯进门，打开冰箱开始往里面放新买的食材，还不忘提醒他小心菜叶和冰镇饮料包装上渗出的水，如果落到地上会很难打扫。  
拉达曼提斯实在不喜欢听别人对自己发号施令，但更加不喜欢为了这样无关紧要的小事和室友爆发争吵——再者，室友所坚持的整洁要求与他自己的习惯并无出入，比起轻度洁癖和强迫症，拉达曼提斯反倒庆幸没有碰上一个不拘小节的马大哈。  
唯一的特殊之处仅仅在于，室友作为学校管弦乐团的小提琴首席，必须每天坚持练琴至少一个小时。拉达曼提斯对此没有意见，并乐于伴着首席高超的演奏完成课业——至少这一次的音乐只是音乐，不必担心中途被扰乱神智或是被突然弹出的琴弦粉碎身体。  
有一次他十分真诚地夸赞了室友的演奏，说：“我也很喜欢勃拉姆斯。”  
“我对勃拉姆斯不感兴趣，练习它只是因为它是下次音乐会的曲目。”对方似乎惊讶于他的巨大误解，收琴的动作都不由停顿一下，“我只喜欢巴赫。”  
“……我都喜欢。”拉达曼提斯尴尬地沉默几秒才干巴巴地回应。他开始不合时宜地想念英国的同学，那帮活力四射的年轻人还曾经叫他“话题终结者”，可拉达曼提斯现在发现了段位更高的“终结者”。

开学初的一个周末，拉达曼提斯终于抽空去了一趟柏林，与留学期间的导师见面之余，又与潘多拉小姐一起用了一顿午餐。  
潘多拉看起来没有多大变化，她似乎生来就对黑色的衣裙情有独钟，与拉达曼提斯曾在冥界见过的那位冥王军统帅相似极了。然而待他走近，仍是发觉有些地方变了。尽管潘多拉仍然一袭黑裙，浑身高贵凛然不可侵犯的贵族气场，但死亡之地阴沉的气息已经悄然从她的周身消弭，而由属于人类的生命味道取而代之。  
见到拉达曼提斯的时候，她扬唇微微一笑，仪态得体地同他打了个招呼。  
“好久不见，学校的事情还顺利吗？”  
“非常顺利，托您的福。”  
“那就太好了。”  
他们寒暄着走进餐厅，潘多拉摆摆手叫跟着自己的整整五名保镖全部退下，末了还在属下忧虑的眼神中面带笑意地朝拉达曼提斯挑了挑眉，坦然地说：“他比得上你们一百个人。”说完，她潇洒地一甩袖子抢先推门而入，拉达曼提斯只好顶着五个西装革履肌肉发达的大男人审视的眼神跟上去。这时，他的余光里忽然闪过一阵光，定睛一看才发现它来自贵族少女的手包，拉链上挂着一个很小的白色挂件。拉达曼提斯自诩动态视力过人，一刹那的闪现足够让他看清挂件的样式：一只毛发洁白卷曲，眼睛又圆又大，脸颊两侧各有两根细长胡须的可爱猫咪——卡托？  
“……噗。”  
潘多拉听见奇怪的动静转过头来回望，见天猛星一脸隐忍，不禁疑惑：“怎么了吗？”  
“不，没什么……失礼了。”拉达曼提斯轻咳几声，将手掌虚握成拳放到嘴边，以掩饰泄漏出来的几缕笑意。

在巴连达因和潘多拉之外，与加隆的相遇则是另一个偶然。  
与前两者不同，当他们在柏林市区的百货商场里擦肩而过，拉达曼提斯确实没有认出对方的身份，哪怕那人一头罕见的海蓝色长发显眼又极具代表性，并且也的确让天猛星瞬间回想起了自己最后的敌人，但直到他们错开五六米的距离，拉达曼提斯都始终没有真正把这名过路人与加隆联系在一起。  
“拉达曼提斯？”  
事实上，对方开口准确叫出他的名字时，拉达曼提斯仍然倍感诧异，回头的时候也下意识地皱眉。  
然而，当他看清了加隆的身影，一切疑问似乎都迎刃而解。并不是他辨认的能力有所下降，而是这个时候的加隆身上所携带的气息与他所能识别的全然不同。拉达曼提斯不了解加隆，但在此之前仅有的一面之缘让他相信，自己至少知道这个人作为一名战士的品性如何。他们共同经历过生与死之间的深渊，无人能够在那个地方隐藏本性。但此时此刻站在他面前的这个男人，他把自己塞进做工良好剪裁得体的三件套，领带打得叫拉达曼提斯都挑不出毛病，就连头发似乎都认真打理过一遍，竟能让他们乖乖地被束在脑后，他浑身上下无懈可击，却偏偏让拉达曼提斯不敢相信，这是曾经毅然决然脱掉圣衣和他同归于尽的双子座圣斗士。  
几个月之后，拉达曼提斯才从当事人透露出的一些信息里推敲出了缘由，那是加隆真正富裕起来以后的事了。收到来信的时候，拉达曼提斯捏着那张小巧的信封前前后后翻看了两回，才困惑不已地裁开封口，取出信纸，仔细阅读起来。这是一封很短的信，言简意赅，绝不在不需要的地方多浪费一句口舌。拉达曼提斯几乎能想象得出，那个男人在某个闲来无事的下午支着胳膊坐到书桌前，懒洋洋地取出一张纸和一杆笔，边打哈欠边给他写信，然后再趁着出门买面包的间隙顺路到邮局投递出去。  
和那一天拉达曼提斯所见到的商界精英迥然不同，他手中这张昂贵的信纸上到处氤氲着的墨水印才应该是印象中加隆本来的模样。尽管拉达曼提斯始终相信，以这位欺神之人的本事，如果他想变得富有，那么就一定可以做到，但若是一定要以收敛光芒埋入平庸的隐忍为代价，兴许就得不偿失了。

“出于一点私人原因，有些不得不去完成的事。”加隆本人如此回答，他从不对此三缄其口，但也绝对不愿多谈一个字。拉达曼提斯隐约心下有数，不再追问。  
此时距离加隆突然给拉达曼提斯写信请他帮忙联系海因斯坦家，已经又过去了整整一个月。拉达曼提斯刚刚进入圣诞节假期，完成手头的几篇实验报告就要回英国准备毕业。加隆在圣诞节前拿到工资，转头就向公司请辞，任老板如何苦苦挽留都毫不动摇。就像他说的，“不得不完成的事”已经差不多了，现在该去做点想做的。拉达曼提斯没有深入去问，依照直觉排出了这个男人可能想做的事一二三项：登山、攀岩、极限运动，虽说加隆表示想接近天空看看，但总不会真的去玩热气球或开飞机。  
“放心，如果我下次有机会路过英国，会送你纪念品的。”加隆咬了一口鸡蛋卷，然后满脸嫌恶地开始抱怨德国菜的味道。  
拉达曼提斯没接茬，不如说他自己正吃得津津有味，没空理会对方的不同意见。他咽下一口菜，喝了口水，才答说他不一定继续留在英国读书。  
“导师在劝我留下来读核物理或是高能粒子，我不太……”  
“等等等等——拉达曼提斯，你是学物理的吗？”加隆突然打断，放下餐具抬脸看过来，“我以为你学的是法律，或者……政治学那一类的，总之将来会当上人人喊打的那种职业——啧，原来不是，你继续说。”  
拉达曼提斯哼了一声，面色如常，不去理睬对面幼稚的挑衅。  
站在导师的立场上，总归是希望优秀的学生能接手更加高深又更有难度的领域，可拉达曼提斯见识过圣战，宇宙的奥秘这种能让高中生热血沸腾的词汇，却多少让拉达曼提斯失去了一点好奇——他没那么想知道宇宙如何出现、物质如何构成、能量又是如何爆发的了，因为他不但亲眼见过，还能亲手做到。  
“而且，我也不想被卷进麻烦事。”  
加隆撑着下巴，边喝果汁边听拉达曼提斯最后的一句总结，然后“噗”地一声笑开了。  
“那就先从不去考虑麻烦事开始。反正你有的是选择，照喜欢的随便挑一个不就好了——多让人眼红羡慕，再矫情我可要揍你了。”加隆轻巧地撂下一句威胁，“比起这个，你还不如多想想怎么抓住最后的半年，迅速地谈一场青春校园恋爱。”  
拉达曼提斯惊讶于这飞快的转移话题，没等他表明态度，加隆又旁若无人地径自继续说：  
“看你的模样就是认真努力的好学生，女孩儿的手怕是都没碰过，不仅如此，和姑娘聊天三句话估计就要冒出个煞风景的——你那是什么表情，不信？不信我问你，假如你和你女朋友去逛街……”  
“我又没有女朋友，你刚刚还说过。”  
“所以是‘假如’啊，‘假如’！虚拟式听见没有？！”加隆拿手指拍了两下桌沿，一脸的恨铁不成钢，“那具体一点，假如奥黛丽•赫本是你女朋友，你们一起去逛街……又怎么了？”  
拉达曼提斯骄傲正直地挺起背，面无表情：“我更喜欢费雯•丽。”  
话题终结了。

最后一次婉拒导师的邀请，下定决心去读应用物理和材料科学的那一天，拉达曼提斯果真收到了加隆寄来的纪念品。他不得不承认自己的错误，因为加隆看起来是真的去开飞机了，这让拉达曼提斯对他的评价必须追加一句：如果加隆想变得富有，那他可以做到；而如果他打算去开飞机，那同样一定会实现。  
拉达曼提斯展开信纸，边阅读边猜想着加隆一定习惯于在思索措辞的时候不自觉将笔尖停留在前一句的句号上，所以那一片才总是有这比别处更深的墨迹。看完最后一行的落款，拉达曼提斯皱着眉拿过信纸，提笔写起：

加隆：

展信佳。纪念品已经送到了，十分感谢，我很喜欢。  
随时欢迎你来英国，但最近仍然阴雨不断，建议你备好雨具。  
请你吃一顿饭自然没有问题，但我想工作稳定的社会精英想必不差一个靠奖学金交学费的大学生一顿饭钱。至于你说的另一件事，波塞冬的转世要来英国，那和我无关，没有闲心去找麻烦，你大可放心。但若是你不满足于此，我也只好直言不讳：  
加隆，想让我替你带小孩，简直是天方夜谭。  
你想得美。

拉达曼提斯盯着最后一句片晌，觉得用词太不文雅，可划掉又显得突兀，索性重新换一张纸，从头誊抄一遍。

**Author's Note:**

> 英文标题You Wish=你想得美  
这么正经一男的被我搞的好沙雕，溜了


End file.
